Stolen secrets
by Saki-chan16
Summary: Lucy was living an average life, well for a Fairy Tail wizard anyway. Until Natsu pays a night visit and they go on a mysterious mission and Lucy gets captured and taken away. How does Lucy know her captors and what secrets are to be uncovered, what secrets where never there in the first place? Pairings included. Mainly NaLu slight NaLi, rating may change.
1. What Are You Doing?

**AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG G YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW FRUSTRATED I AM! I AM SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING DITCHING THIS STORY ON CHAPTER 1! NOT EVEN! BECAUSE INFACT THIS IS THE PROLOGUE. Now I was going to do one of those things were as for the into you talk to the characters but after I wrote it 4 times (yes this is THE FIFTH time I have written this) so you guys i will now move on to something i have written five tomes now but instead of talking to Lucy, Natsu and Happy. I will just tell you and maybe pick up the whole character talking thing next chapter. Fingers crossed.**

**OK so first of all, My friend DB and I have another story so please check it out. My friend has an account on .com and her name is SoshiPrincess Please check it out. (I know nothing about asia and girls generation but i loved it) **

**Second I absolutely LOVE two authors and I suggest you check them out. Their names are Bitofawriter10 and the story of hers I read over and over again is Fairy academy but she writes others as well and I read them two and I love them but that is my favourite. There is also a sequel to it called the power of three. Please read it. The other author is Obako-chan97 who it another amazing author. I love pretty much all of her stories but my favourite of those is vampire story (does contain Lemon) Please read both of them!**

**This is my first ever independent story. So if it is terrible let me know how I can improve in the comments. Thank you for reading, **

**Saki 3**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima (not me :( unfortunately) now I am up to the latest episodes and I am very sad at the moment because FAIRY TAIL MIGHT BE OVER NOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**So I thought I would ask a question for the comments and let me know if you know whether or not there is going to be another season (as in like there was the S-class trials season and the Edolas and Niravna and Tower of Heaven and Phantom and stuff)**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**So my questions are**

**What do YOU want to happen?**

**What do YOU think will happen?**

**Will there be another season?**

**My answers:**

**I want them to change the future**

**They will change the future somehow and I think it will have something to do with Gajeel finding the dragon graveyard. **

**I don't have an answer for this but I hope there is.**

_Thoughts_

_*time skip*_

* * *

**Prologue**

Lucy reluctantly stepped out of the warm bath grabbing a fluffy white towel and drying herself. She put on pink winter PJ's and stood in front of her bathroom door reluctant to go out. She was worried she might find people rummaging through her underwear or eating all her food. She sighed and walked through. To her relief there was nobody there. She skipped over to her bed and jumped in. The bed was warm but the moment she rolled over she saw why. Right next to her was a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"NATSUUUUUUUU" She screeched.

"Oh hey Luce, whats wrong?" He asked dreamily.

"What's wrong?" She shouted. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Well I was waiting for you and I got tired so I went to sleep."

"Yeah, in MY bed" Lucy sighed. "Natsu I know your not a kid but you have to ask permission before you use other peoples things."

"But your bed is soft and comfy and it smells like you" Lucy blushed. _What does he mean by that? _She shook her head, cursing Mira for putting ideas in her head.

"Natsu get OUT" Natsu, seeing her prepare for one of her well known '_Lucy kicks' _He ran out the window. "USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" She screamed. She sighed and slipped back into her bed hoping for an undisturbed sleep.

* * *

_*On the way to the guild*_

**Natsu P.O.V**

I walked to the guild thinking about the tingly feeling I had felt when I was in the same bed as Lucy. I tried to talk to Happy about it but he just did that annoying thing where he rolls his tongue and goes "You liiiiiiiikkkkkkeeeeee her" I sighed thinking about my convocation with Mira yesterday.

**Flashback**

"Hey Natsu do you like Lisanna?" Mira asked

"Of corse I do I have known her for ages!"

"No I mean like, like Lisanna!"

"I don't get it..."

**End of flashback**

What did she mean by that? I wondered. Soon enough I was at the front of the guild doors and I pushed them open hoping for less confusing convocations and maybe a decent job.

* * *

**Ok guys so that is my first chapter. R&R and let me know if people are to ooc and if Natsu thinks to much. Please don't forget to answer the questions and please remember that this is my first ever story that i wrote on my own.**

**3 u guys**

**Saki**

**P.S I just realised that I didn't say what time frame. I originally was going to have it between the seven year gap and the infinity clock but I decided to change it to between Edolas and the S-class trials.**


	2. The Maze of the Heart

**Saki: Hey I'm FINALLY back with chapter 1**

**Natsu: Your a slow writer.**

**Saki: Don't be mean**

**Natsu: It's the truth!**

**Saki: *sits in emo corner and sobs* I didn't ask the school to give me so much work!**

**Lucy: It's OK! Natsu's just mean.**

**Natsu: Hey!**

**Gray: Its true flame brain!**

**Saki: *gets up* This chapter is lucky to come out now. I nearly lost it all! **

**Mira: Then you would have ditched the story!**

**Lisanna: You have anger issues.**

**Saki: This chapter is dedicated to xXJuuLXx because I know how much he/she loves RoWen and I love them to! They are really cute!**

**Wendy: *blushes* The disclaimer Happy-san.**

**Happy: Aye! **

**Romeo: *blushes* Sorry Saki was so late with this chapter! She had lots of homework to do!**

**Lisanna: And she was away!**

**Happy: Ahem! **

**Lisanna: Gommen.**

**Happy: Saki doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Carla: Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**Wendy POV**

I stood in front of the request board. There was a job that I really wanted to take but Natsu-san would probably come with me if he found out. I didn't really want to loose all the pay because we destroyed a town.

"Anything you fancy?" I jumped. Romeo was standing right beside me.

Yeah, that one, but Natsu-san would never let me go on it alone." I sulked pointing to the note.

"I'll go with you then!" He cheered. I blushed. Romeo grabbed the job and ran over to Mira. I raced after him. "Nee Mira we will take this job!"

"We?" Mira asked turning around, she saw me and grinned. "Ah I see. Go ahead. I'll register it for you two!"

"Thanks Mira-san!" I exclaimed.

"Lets go!" He said grabbing my hand and running to the door. I was going on a job with Romeo! This was going to be great!

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I walked into the guild. I found my favourite bar stool and sat down. I grimaced as Mira walked over. She had a grin plastered on her face. I knew what that meant. She was playing cupid and one of her plans worked. _Here she comes, _I thought to myself trying to get away but she caught me.

"Lucy! You'll never guess what happened!" I prayed it had nothing to do with me.

"Just tell me." I told her.

"Wendy and Romeo went on a job together!" She cheered. I sparked up. I loved looking at those two as a couple. I even discussed it with Mira. In fact unless it was a couple that evolved me I was all over it!

"Your kidding right?" I asked joy obviously across my face.

"No! I'm just praying something happens." She exclaimed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Natsu!" I screeched. _It's just a hand. It's just a hand. _I kept that thought running through my mind.

"Nee Luce lets go on a job!" He exclaimed.

"Fine just get your hand of me!" I muttered.

"Are you ok? Did I do something wrong" He asked.

"No it's fine. You don't touch girls like that." I told him. He gave me a confused face. I walked over to the request board.

"Going solo?" I heard a voice. It was Lisanna.

"Nah. Going with Natsu. Maybe Gray and Erza to!" I explained. She grinned.

"Keep them in check! Don't destroy any towns!" She grinned turning back to the board. I saw a great job. We could bring Erza and Gray along to! Bringing back the old team. I smiled to myself and ripped the job of the board. I ran over to Gray and Erza.

"Hey, do you two feel like going on a job with me and Natsu?" I asked.

"Sure why not. Be nice to have the old team back!" Gray agreed.

"I'll come along." Erza said.

"Yes!" I cried running over to Natsu. "Natsu I found a great job! Erza and Gray are going to come to!"

"Cool! Lets go!" He exclaimed. I smiled. Just like that we were marching out the door Fairy Tails strongest team again! Team again. I ran after them the job in my hand. It had a reward of 400,000J. This was going to be easy! All we had to do was capture some thieves.

* * *

**Wendy POV**

I sat in the train seat across from Romeo. I couldn't stop thinking about his hand in mine. His touch was warm and rough against my cold smooth skin. I blushed for the fifth time this trip.

"Wendy are you sure your not sick?" He asked.

"No I told you already, I'm fine!" She sighed. He looked at her funny.

"But this is the fifth time your face has flushed... Wendy are you blushing?" He guessed.

"NO!" She answered as quickly as she could. In fact, she realized, to quickly.

"You are!" He exclaimed. Wendy turned her head and looked out the window. "Why?"

"No reason." Wendy said calmly.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Come on! You can tell me!"

"No! I defiantly CANNOT tell you!"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Wendy-" He began but stopped mid-sentence "Is it because of me"

"No!" Wendy exclaimed. She blushed the colour of Erza's hair.

"It is! You're blushing even harder! Your face looks like Erza's hair." Wendy was extremely offended by this, she did not like being told she looked like hair. So she turned back to the window and didn't talk to him for the rest of the train trip.

_*After the train trip*_

* * *

**Romeo POV**

Wendy was still mad at me. But I couldn't stop smiling. She was blushing because of me, _ME! _Not some random kid I didn't know. Me!

"Are you _still_ smiling? I wish I brought Carla along!" I nearly tripped over. I stopped smiling.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you wish Carla came?"

"For the love of Mavis what do you think? To stop you from smiling!"

"So you want me to be unhappy."

"I-I No..." She stuttered. I smiled again.

"Cheer up Wendy!" I exclaimed grabbing her hand and running again. I could sense the blush coming to her cheeks. I wasn't like Natsu-nee I couldn't feel it, or smell it. I just _knew. _"You blushing again I can tell!"

"Shut up!" Wendy muttered. I stopped. She crashed into my back and I nearly fell. "What's wrong?" She asked. I could tell she'd cooled down.

"Why do I make you blush?" I asked turning to her, my face serious. She looked innocent. Her face turned as red as Erza's hair again. She muttered something I couldn't hear. "What?"

"I said because I think I have a crush on you!" She shouted.

"You think?"

"I don't know" I smiled.

"I know something."

"What?"

"You are way to innocent for your own good." I told her. "But I think I have a crush on you to."

"Well we don't know until we know right?" She said skipping past me. "Nee I'm glad you came."

"At least I won't destroy any towns like Natsu-nee"

"True, but Natsu-san wouldn't destroy it he would burn it until there was nothing left!" She exclaimed. We laughed. "We're here!" She said running to a house. He followed her. She nocked on the door. "Hello? We are the Fairy Tail wizards who accepted the job!"

"Come in the door is open!" the voice belonged to a woman and it seemed young. Wendy opened the door and we went in.

* * *

**Guys this isn't the end but I am just saying Wendy and Romeo are really OOC don't you think? I'm sooooo sorry but I didn't feel that I could make this with the characters. They're too innocent! But I love their characters and they will go back to normal after this chapter though, promise.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I stepped out of the train only to be pushed aside by Natsu who was bursting to breathe fresh air. I stepped out of Gray. He was nearly bursting with laughter. Erza punched him and he nearly fell on me.

"Guys, guys, we don't want to destroy any towns **_before_**the job. In fact we don't want to destroy any town on the job either!" I exclaimed. (**A/N But we all know that gonna happen anyway) **

"Gomen Luce." Natsu said standing up.

"Whatever." I muttered wondering towards the address written on the job. I turned around. Gray and Natsu were fighting over who was better at destroying towns. I face palmed. Erza punched them both on the head. I turned around and continued walking towards the location.

"Luce wait up!" Natsu called running up behind me. Gray and Erza followed close behind. I missed the old team. It was so great to have everyone back. I smiled to myself.

"Lucy what kind of creep smiles to them self like that?" Happy asked.

"KYAAAAAAA! I screeched jumping into Natsu. "Where did you come from?" But nobody was paying attention to that. They were paying attention to me, and the person behind me. My eyes widened and I blushed three shades of red. I jumped from his arms. "G-g-Gomen!" I stuttered.

"You llllllliiiiiiiikkkkkkkeeeeee him!" Happy chanted.

"I do not and don't roll your tongue like that!" I exclaimed recomposing myself and walking of in the direction of the requester's house. As I was walking away Gray came up beside me.

"Sorry about that. I guess we kind of made you feel uncomfortable."

"You think?"

"We know it was a mistake Happy says he's sorry."

"Look, it's fine. Lets just get to the requesters house.

**Gray POV**

"Look, it's fine. Lets just get to the requesters house." She said walking faster. But I knew she was far from fine. She was worried this would spread to the guild and she was scared of what Happy might say or do when it came to apple juice taunting. (A/N I have decided Happy has an addiction to Apple Juice XD) Erza, Natsu and Happy finally caught up to me.

"Is she ok?" Happy asked.

"Nope she is super embarrassed and Mira has been harassing her already, and we didn't deal with it very well either" I muttered. I sighed. "Come on."

* * *

**_At the requester's house_**

**Normal POV**

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy finally arrived at the requester's house.

"Hello? We are Fairy Tail we accepted your job request." Lucy called.

"Coming!" The door opened. A little girl was there. She had purple hair.

"Are you here for Papa's job?" She asked.

"Hai!"

"Two guilds accepted it. Did you say you were Fairytail?"

"Hai! What was the other guild?"

"Sabertooth" She explained. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I like Fairytail better! Come in!" They all followed the little girl in. "My name is Mitsu!"

"Please to meet you Mitsu!" They were led to a couch were they sat down. They waited for a while until another voice was at the door. Mitsu ran to get it. A short amount of time passed before Mitsu came back. Behind her. Mitsu was none other than the two Sabertooth members and their exceeds Sting and Rouge.

"Natsu!" Sting said sharply, to meet with his idol. They sat down on the opposite couch and stared for a while. Until Mitsu's Papa came. Mr. Hirosuchi. Then the worst thing that could have happened, happened. Natsu and Sting started laughing.

* * *

**Levy: You guys Saki s suffering!**

**Lucy: It's not writers clock again is it?**

**Saki: *Sitting in emo corner* No**

**Lucy: It isn't Natsu again is it *get mad***

**Erza:** **NATSU!**

**Saki: No is isn't Natsu.**

**Lucy: Whats wrong then?**

**Saki: I can't decide! *wails* **

**Natsu: Can't decide what?**

**Saki: I want to make Lisanna evil but I love her character and This fanfic I kind of don't but I do, but I don't then I do then I don't! ARG! It's killing me!**

**Mira: Why don't you ask the readers for help!**

**Saki: Great idea! Gray!**

**Gray: What?**

**Saki: Ask them for me.**

**Gray: WHAT? NO! I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!**

**Saki: *Sits in emo corner yet again* have it you way!**

**Gray: Arg, FINE. I'll do it.**

**Saki: YAY!**

**Juvia: Gray-sama is brave!**

**Gray: Saki would like you to leave answers in you reviews on whether or not Lisanna should be evil! Please do so! Happy now?**

**Happy: You called**

**Everyone: Creepy~**

**Saki: Thanks Gray!**

**Happy: R&R**

**Saki: SAKI OUT!**


	3. Lets begin!

**Saki: Hello, sorry for the slow updating. I'm terrible. But i try to make them long but I also am tied up so I have excuses! But I tried to update ASAP!**

**Natsu: What does ASAP mean?**

**Lucy: As soon as possible.**

**Natsu: Why not just say that?**

**Lucy: Because It's quicker.**

**Levy: We have news!**

**Lucy: Thats right!**

**Gray: First of all I have been put in charge of the Lisanna evil or not votes and so far I can't say which side will win because is is a 1 and 1 situation! Please keep reviewing.**

**Natsu: Thank you to Rose. (Ro-chan) and a guest (please get an account so I can mention you!) for voting!**

**Lucy: A poll will be on Saki's account SOON so please vote on that when its up!**

**Wendy: A new couple has been decided.**

**Romeo: Yes from much influence from Saki's friend LaMi has been added (Is that the pairing name for Laxus X Mira?)**

**Gray: You shouldn't let your friends influence you Saki!**

**Saki: Erza, Gray's being mean!**

**Erza: GRAAAAAAY**

**Gray: *Runs away***

**Cana: Happy, quick the disclaimer!**

**Happy: AYE! Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima NOT Saki.**

**Saki: Lets get on with the story!**

**Everyone: AYE!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**Natsu POV**

I couldn't resist it the moment I saw his face. I laughed. I couldn't stop. I heard from across the room Sting was to. I could feel the anger coming from everyone. I screwed up I know. But he had raven hair and huge lips he was hairy all over and he had a purple top on that didn't even reach his belly button. He has skins on his legs and a green and white striped headband over his forehead. His hair was also long and curly.

"I'm sorry" I gasped through laughs. I was so gonna get it later. Erza smacked me on the yea a couple of times and I stopped because my cheeks were to deformed to laugh anymore. I sighed and sat down. Erza went and did the same thing to Sting. That shut him up. I snickered.

"If you don't mind me asking sir... but why is the job paying so much just to catch some thieves?" Lucy asked.

"Because these thieves catch woman and well they don't come back happy. They come back...weird almost emotionless. Besides I want you to take Mitsu along." We froze. Take the little girl along? We couldn't do that! I mean sure if the job sounded harmless but it sounded of. There was something in his voice. I could hear every detail. There was something he wasn't telling us and it wasn't good. I could feel Lucy was uncomfortable to. She shifted awkwardly and took a glance over at me. I flashed her an uncertain look and I returned it. The whole room went dead silent. Sting and Rouge looked just as uncomfortable as us.

"Please take me along! I promise I won't get in your way!" Mitsu exclaimed hopefully. I knew her pleas were hopeless. the moment Erza said something it would be all over.

"Sure you can come." Erza said. Lucy, Gray and I all jumped away from her.

"WHAT?!" We cried. Sting and Rouge looked at us funny. I ignored them.

"A-are you sure about this Erza?" Gray asked. I knew everyone of us noticed the issue with his words.

"Yes!" She exclaimed standing up. "Lets go Mitsu!" Erza began to march towards the door. Lucy shrugged and I saw her begging to follow her. I stood up. My bones moved stiffly. I didn't know why. I guess the words were unconsciously effecting us. I sighed standing up and following. I heard the Ice prick standing up and walking after me, followed by the two Sabertooth Dragon Slayers. Mitsu jumped up and ran and climbed onto my back. I grunted with surprise but ignored it and carried her the rest of the way.

* * *

**Wendy POV**

We walked into the house. It looked nice, the walls were painted white and there was flowers all along the walls. The hall way was relatively long, about seven or eight metres. The house hadn't looked to deep. My mind wondered to the job. It seemed normal enough, baby sit a kid. Thinking back Natsu-san might not have tried to come along but Lucy-san would have. Then Natsu-san would come. We came to a purple door. I opened it.

"Excuse me?" I asked peeking inside.

"Hello." A woman was sitting there. She sat alone and in front of her on the table were pills. I glanced at Romeo nervously and he squeezed my hand. "Please take a seat." She gestured to the couch opposite her. I sat down. I saw no children and I began to worry a bit. We sat down.

"Um, are we at the right place? Our job was to baby sit." I began as I sat down.

"Sorry about that, I may have lied. You see my job is the kind of job you don't accept when you see it."

"What is it?" Romeo asked cautiously.

"I need you to test some pills my husband made before he died. I have no idea what they are. Please if you are still willing, take the pills and come back later. Schedule your results!" She explained. I glanced at Romeo. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah we'll do it." I said.

"Really?" She looked excited as she began to pack the pills into a basket. "Here you go!" She handed me the basket "I would like the results back in three weeks."

"Ok, bye!" Romeo exclaimed hurriedly pushing me out of the house.

"Are you sure your ok with this?" I asked as soon as he closed the door.

"Nope." He stated.

"Oh, well I'm not sure either."

"So should we do it?"

"Lets take the first one now." I picked up one of the pills. I checked for a number in case there was a particular order. There was none. I unscrewed the lid and tipped out two of the tablets. They were small and white. I handed one to Romeo. He took it and I gave him a look.

"On three?" He asked. I nodded.

"Three... Two... One..." We put the pills in our mouth.

**Romeo POV**

I counted down with Wendy. When we reached one I put the small white tablet in my mouth. I felt completely normal. Wendy on the other hand collapsed. I panicked. I ran to catch her. She fell into my hands. I hoisted her onto my back as best I could before hurrying of to a hotel.

* * *

**Still Romeo POV**

I lay Wendy down on the bed. _Why hadn't the pill worked on me? _I questioned the thought over and over again.

"R... Romeo?" Wendy stirred. I lept to her side from my place at the window. She sat up on the vibrant red blankets. Her arms waved wildly in front of her. "Romeo where are you?"

"I'm here Wendy! Right next to you." Her eyes were faded and dull.

"I can't see you. I can't see anything! Where are we? This place smells strange. I don't know it." Realisation dawned on me.

"Wendy. We are in a hotel room. remember the pills? Well they have made you go blind. I don't know how long it will last. But we will deal with it." I told her. I grabbed her hand though I doubted she didn't know where I was. Her hearing and nose were probably even better than before without eyesight.

"I can see a little. Just blurs. What time is it?" She slowly turned her head to my direction.

"Ah..." I glanced at the small square clock on the bed side table. "11:23PM"

"Maybe if I sleep on it I'll feel better." She said rolling over and dropping of to sleep. I relaxed. Just happy she was ok. I walked over to my own bed. I pulled the covers up to my shoulders and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I followed Erza out of the room. I faintly heard Natsu grunt. Erza took a glance back and I guessed she had heard the same thing. She half smiled and returned to walk left down the street. I looked over my shoulder too, Natsu was carrying Mitsu. I grinned turning back. He looked happy. At that moment the annoying cat who had caused my earlier dilemma flew up beside me.

"Hey Lucy!" He chanted.

"Go away Happy." I said walking faster.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

"No"

"Wrong"

"So you are mad at me."

"Yes"

"Why?" I snapped. _HOW COULD HE NOT KNOW WHY? _I pictured his death in three ways before regaining the ability to speak to him.

"Because of earlier."

"I was just kidding." I glared at him.

"Well your kidding humiliated me." I walked faster. To my annoyance he flew faster.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you asking or actually apologising?"

"I don't know" My rage boiled over. I smacked him on the head, HARD.

"WELL THEN FIGURE IT OUT!" I shouted walking past him.

"A-aye." After I had walked a little I heard, "Natsuuuuuuuuuuuu" I shrugged it off speeding up until I was walking next to Erza.

"So why'd you let Mitsu come along?"

"Well there is something strange about her. I'm surprised nobody else sensed it. Also, do you have an odd feeling about the job? I do." Erza rushed ahead before I could even answer.

"Yeah. Like there is some thing off." We began to discuss the 'off' thing about the mission.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu came up behind me. Scaring me. _Shit _I thought. _What if he is here for Happy? _I shook the thought away.

"Yeah?"

"Whats the plan?"

"Well..." I looked at Erza helplessly.

"Well the man said that the guild targets girls right? So Lucy and I will act as bait. We will go to a night club. We will be in seductive clothes and we will let ourselves be capture not showing our Fairy Tail signs and Natsu and everyone else will tail us to their base and them we strike." Erza explained. I noticed Natsu looked uneasy.

"I don't know..." He glanced at me quickly before returning to Erza.

"What is your concern?" I gasped and nearly fell over when Mitsu's head appeared on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu grabbed my hand before I fell.

"You alright?" He asked concern written over his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Mitsu just scared me a bit." I quickly removed my hand from his. "Let's do this."

* * *

**Saki: Sorry the chapter is so short but I felt a bit of writers block coming on and I feel if I keep writing it will fully hit me!**

**Natsu: That's good!**

**Saki: How?! *Runs to emo corner***

**Lucy: Bad Natsu!**

**Saki: I have another dilemma! **

**Laxus: You have a lot of them...**

**Saki: I will not write another chapter until it's solved!**

**Gray: What is it?**

**Saki: Well I created an OC in like episode 23 before I knew Rouge existed and she was a darkness dragon slayer and I don't want to change her but I want to add her in the story with Mitsu. Help! (Btw her mane is Saki... I got my pen name from her.) ****  
**

**Erza: So what do you guys think? How can Saki solve this?**

**Levy: Leave your answers in the reviews below!**

**Saki: Your reviews motivate me!**

**Gajeel: Please continue to vote in the comments with the whole Lisanna thing until the pole is up! **

**Saki: Thanks for reading.**

**Happy: R&R**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	4. Take a Pill!

**Saki: Hello! After receiving a very helpful comment I decided to updated ASAP!**

**Natsu: There's that word again!**

**Lucy: Yes, there it is.**

**Saki: MASSIVE thanks to Ro-chan (Rose. please check her out and read the Peacekeeper) because she helped me over come my dilemma. I'm not going to use her idea entirely but I'm going to use it some what. So thank you Ro-chan you are the one who motivated me to keep writing. Oh and the reviews I've been getting. Even though I haven't got a lot :(**

**Gray: Saki miss calculated the votes!**

**Laxus: Shameful**

**Gray: It is actually a 2 to 1 vote.**

**2- evil**

**1- not evil**

**Wendy: Please Bare with Saki as she is trying to figure out how to get the poll working.**

**Romeo: You haven't tortured the new couple yet!**

**Saki: I've barely tortured the original couples yet!**

**Mira: Weren't you telling us something about GraLu?**

**Lisanna: I remember! You said that you were going to add some GraLu!**

**Saki: Yay, somebody remembered!**

**Juvia: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Cana: Happy, the declaimer.**

**Mira: I didn't see you there Cana!**

**Laxus: Since when did you decide when the disclaimer is?**

**Saki: I decided a new competition!**

**Gray: The people have barely voted on the Lisanna one!**

**Saki: They aren't allowed to vote!**

**Gray: Oh.**

**Natsu: What is it?**

**Saki: It is whether or not I m going to make it Laxana or LaMi (I think I have already decided though... maybe not!)**

**Carla: Happy, the declaimer...**

**Happy: Aye! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima NOT Saki!**

**Saki: Right!**

**Juvia: 27 exclamation marks were used in the making of these authors notes.**

**Saki: I felt like that needed to be mentioned because I noticed how much I used and I didn't want to take any out XD!**

**Juvia: 28.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**Wendy POV**

Light rays penetrated my eye lids. I rolled over to block them out. I froze and shot up. Light? That means I could see something. I opened my eyes slowly. I could see unofficial shapes and colours. I heard Romeo roll over.

"Romeo?"

"What?"

"I can see stuff" After I spoke the words I felt pressure on the bed beside me. I smelt him close by.

"Well then that means it's only temporary. Should we record it?"

"Yeah" Romeo helped me out of bed. I was still in my clothes because I hadn't bothered changing last night. Not to mention I couldn't see what I was doing. He helped me shuffle over to the desk and let me sit on what I thought was the seat. He got out a notebook and a pen. I cringed at the smell of the ink. "Where did you get a notebook and pen?"

"I found it in the pill basket last night." He explained.

"Oh."

"So. Results are temporary blindness. Only works on Wendy." He recorded the results. Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming sense of tiredness come across me. I began to fall from the chair and suddenly everything was black.

**Normal POV **

"Wendy? Wendy! Hey wake up!" Romeo tried to shake Wendy awake. "Hey, don't just lie there move!" He came to the slow realisation she was unconscious again. He sighed picking her up and taking her over to her bed. _What are we going to do? I'm not very strong and Wendy is falling unconscious every five seconds. Basically if we get attacked we're screwed. Also, Wendy can't stay blind! ARg! This is so messed up! _Then just as he was about to make the situation seem worse Wendy moved.

"Romeo?" She asked. "Romeo! I can see! Like properly."

"Oh thank Mavis!"

"So we're clear."

"Wendy, I'm not so sure about the pills."

"Romeo, we accepted the job we have to go through with it!"

"Well if all the effects are like that I'm not sure..."

"ROMEO. Do you want to put Fairy Tail's to shame?"

"No..."

"Then please just continue!"

"Fine! We keep on going, In fact lets take another one now."

"Fine!" They walked over to the basket Romeo picked out pill and tipped two out. They were blue. One was red and had a H on it one was pink and had a L. Wendy took the one with the H on it Romeo was left with the L.

"3...2...1..." They took the pills. This time, they both passed out.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Natsu still looked unsettled by the plan. I tried to be sympathetic but after being brushed of the first few times I just gave up. Mitsu was chatting away about, well, Mavis knows what.

"I beg your pardon?" I perked up when I heard Erza speak.

"Hmm?" I hummed. I had no Idea what was going on.

"Mitsu just said that she wouldn't be burden if her secret protector came." I could see why she was interested.

"Secret protector?" I asked.

"Yep! She always comes when I am in danger!" Mitsu cheered.

"How many times have you been in danger?" Erza asked

"Lots of times. Daddy is rich so lots of times I'm kidnapped. But only when it is life threatening she comes to help."

"What are some of the some of the situations?"

"Falling of a cliff. Chased by a shark. Captured by a dark guild. Falling out of a tree. Inside a collapsing building. Attacked by road robbers. Charged at by horses. Kidnapped by murderers. All sorts of things. But every time she has come and saved me."

"You never thought to ask why?"

"Well she came. Got me out. Then left as soon as she came."

"Strange." Erza stated. Her ongoing poor of questions stopped there. It seemed as if the infinite string of questions was over. Erza had all the information she needed. "Well at least you are safe if something goes wrong."

"Hai!" Mitsu exclaimed. They stopped at a clothes store.

"You boys have to stay outside!" I exclaimed. Mitsu jumped of Natsu's back.

"Can I come?"

"Of course!" I grabbed her hand and we skipped of into the shop.

* * *

**Wendy POV**

I woke up first. Romeo was still on the ground. Then, like a giant wave hitting me, I felt the overwhelming urge to kick him. But stopped my I just insulted him. In my mind. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open. He stared at me for a while. Then suddenly he embraced me a hug. I was shocked and pushed him away instantly. I didn't want weak filth like him on me! I was shocked to see his eyes were pink.

"What are you doing retard eyes?" I spat.

"Wendy-sama whats wrong?" He swooned. i nearly vomited. God he disgusted me.

"Who are you calling Wendy-sama? Only somebody who can actually use magic can call me that!"

"But Wendy-sama I love you!" I coughed at his remark.

"Excuse me? You 'love' me?" I cackled. "So stupid" He ran up to me and grabbed me again. He kissed my forehead. Then and there I spewed. Just as the maid walked in. I quickly pushed Romeo from my side.

"Was I interrupting?" She asked kindly.

"No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be here for so long." I felt normal again. I began to walk out. Romeo grabbed my hand jus as I was out the door. He went with me. I ripped my hand from his grasp. I didn't want to touch him. I wanted him to go. I pushed him away as the door shut behind us. As it clicked shut I fell to the ground. Romeo to. The whole world engulfed itself in black.

* * *

_*4 hours later*_

**Romeo POV**

I woke up, my head pounding. I was on my bed in the room. Wendy was on the other bed. The the past events all came back. The words she said. I felt saddened not like I had when she said the words. That was weird. I was not myself. It was strange. Like I was an _emotion._ Only around Wendy though.I stood up and had a look at the pills on the table. I poured them all out. They all had separate letters and colours. I read through some of the letters. S. E. N. One surprised me. It said Ha. It was I understood. These pills gave you emotion swings. I turned around and half sat half rested against the desk. I saw Wendy stir. She looked at me first. She stood up and rushed to me.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean it! Any of it! I mean it Romeo I'm so sorry. Gommen!" She kept bowing up and down.

"Hey it's ok! I went a bit crazy there to!" She went wide eyed.

"You were nothing compared to me." I laughed.

"You make it sound like a competition!"

"Gommen!"

"You sound like Aries." I laughed then picked up the Ha pill I had been observing. "I found out what they do!"

"No way! What?"

"It alters emotions. You had hate I had love."

"What about the one your holding?"

"Happy." I gave her the pill. "To be honest I think you need some of this." She caught it and actually went to eat it. I stopped her. "Don't actually do it! I don't need you out of it for another four hours!"

"But it will make me happy right?"

"Lets just record the results." I muttered. She had begun to put the pills back in the small plastic bottle whilst I recorded the results. This was a very hectic day.

"Onto the next!" Wendy cheered.

"Your kidding me!"

"Nope." She pulled out another pill. She picked out two. One black one white. Wendy took the black one very quickly. I gave her a quizzical look. "I'm not going blind again."I laughed and took the white one.

"3... 2...1..." We took the pills. Noting happened. I looked up at Wendy. I was shocked. Her eyes were black instead of chestnut brown. She was looking at me terrified.

"Romeo your eyes are silver!"

"Yours are black." Suddenly she gave me a very sexy look. My eyes widened and suddenly I had a very sharp pain in my head. She lent up against me.

"Ah Wendy." She pushed me down on the desk. She ran her hands across my tiny mussels. I felt an extremely pushy feeling to respond but I didn't. I couldn't move. My body had gone completely limp. "Hey stop I can't move!" She kept on crawling up my body. I gathered all y energy and manages to flop of the desk. Landing on the ground with a significant thud. I felt the ground shake slightly. The I heard something smash. I struggled to look down. I saw a glass bottle on the floor shattered. There was a tray cork in the left overs of the head of the bottle. A thick grey of was beginning to form. Shortly after forming it had engulfed me entirely. I felt no difference. Until I heard my clothes begin to rip. I was confused. Why were my clothes ripping. I couldn't move. Even flopping of the desk was an effort. I tried to speak but my voice box felt broken.

"Romeo?" I heard Wendy whisper. She was right at my ear. Her voice was refined. What I thought was an arm reached around me. I didn't think it was hers until the fog cleared. I saw her hand and the clothing was all ripped. That wasn't what shocked me though. The thing that shocked me was her face! (**A/N My friend soooo laughed at that when she read it because it was a YOUR FACE joke. Please check her out her pen name is IceFishie) **It was that of a grown woman (**Right now picture Edo-wendy!) **

"Wendy are you ok?" My voice was deep. I realised why I was unable to talk. My voice had broke! How was that even possible? I'm only just thirteen!

"Yeah better now I'm with you!" She cried giving me a huge hug. My face sunk into her boobs and I blushed majorly!

"Oh hell" I muttered as best I could.

* * *

**Saki: Hi guys! Please don't kill me! I ****promise next chapter I will fix Wendy and Romeo.**

**Mira: Besides if you kill her you don't know what happens.**

**Natsu: You didn't mess with the new competition!  
**

**Saki: Sorry I really wanted to make these few chapters about Romeo and Wendy but next chapter will be focused on Team Natsu!**

**Gray: Don't complain about the Lisanna project either! (Thats the new name) You guys haven't voted enough to do anything with it!**

**Saki: As for the solution to my dilemma will also likely be included next chapter.**

**Mitsu: Short authors notes!**

**Saki: R&R**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	5. IMPORTANT

**Hey guys so I'm really sorry but I won't be updating until about the 14th of June. I MIGHT update somewhere in between but I have mid terms coming up and I have lots of assessments. I might not update till the 20th. But after midterms I will start again!**

**So just because I feel mean doing this I'm going to give you a preview. (This doesn't apply to An Unpredictable Tail. As I am dong that with DB and we have to decide things together!) **

**Preview for Unpredictable GraLu:**

**Normal POV**

"Alright, the job is..." Suddenly a flock of crows flew out of a some trees.

"MAVIS. JUST TELL US THE JOB" Saki was tired of waiting.

"Well in these catacombs..."

"Disapproved, Gray-sama-" Juvia was cut of. To hands clasped together hit her on the top of the head. Not hard just enough to make her shut up.

"I want to know the job!" Saki hissed.

"Well in these catacombs is apparently the towns riches."

"But this town's broke." Rin cut in.

"SHUT UP" Saki stepped on Rin's toe.

"Sorry your right I was getting pissed and now I'm being a nuisance. But you didn't have to stand on my poor foot!"

"Anyway, the townsfolk haven't been able to get inside. Once the they get half a kilometre in they get hit by something that sends the shooting back out. People who manage to get past this get a kilometre in and then disappear." Lucy finally took a brake.

"Well then how do they know it's a kilometre in?" Saki asked.

"Well there had been 56 cases and out of that 3 people have gotten back. They said after a kilometre it was terrifying. They couldn't say anymore. They were ruined and traumatised. The people of the town don't know if they'll ever be the same. Nor do they want to push the people who were traumatised. SO they sent out a request. But it is getting more dangerous, so it was going to be moved to an S-class job , but we accepted it." Lucy finished.

"Sorry minna I went a bit insane." Saki apologised.

"A bit?" Gray scoffed.

"Would you rather I let her stop you from coming?" Saki asked.

"No!" Gray exclaimed hurriedly.

"What about my poor toe. I think you broke it!" Rin cried. Saki an an ooh sound.

"Don't worry Rin-san." Wendy began healing it. "Ah... Saki-san?"

"Yeah?"

"You broke her toe in three places." Saki paled.

**So there you go. There is actually more on this chapter but this is just a preview XD**

**Stolen secrets:**

**Natsu POV**

We all waited for the girls to come out of the shop. Gray was getting really impatient so he tried to look through the window of the shop. I saw my chance to start a brawl with him.

"Pervert."

"I was just looking through the window."

"Yeah, and it just HAPPENS to be at the same time they are buying se-dud-tive clothing."

"You can't even say seductive properly."

"At least I'M not a pervert."

"Why you..." He lunged at me. I dodged and got ready to fight. "You gonna dodge all my attacks wimp?"

"You wish ice-princess"

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING" Somebody boomed from behind me. Ice-prick and I froze. I turned around. Scarlet hair was everywhere. I jumped over to Gray and we did our same old NO WE'RE GREAT! Act.

"No we're great!" We both chanted linking arms.

"Good." Lucy was holding bags of clothes and Mitsu was trying to steal all of it. When she saw me she instantly ran forward and jumped on my back. I sighed, she wasn't heavy but it meant that she was going to be chatting on for ages RIGHT INTO MY EAR.

"Did you buy the se-dud-tive clothing?" I asked

"Natsu it's called seductive not se-duc-tive and it means sexy." Lucy muttered to me.

"Hey I'm not stupid." I exclaimed defensively.

"Oh right, I'm sorry you have to have a brain to be stupid."

"Why are you being mean?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry I was kidding." She seemed to have forgotten we were talking already and was thinking about something else.

"What are you thinking about Luce?" I asked.

"The likely hood Mitsu's 'secret protecter' will arrive." She muttered.

"So is this plan going to work." I jumped. Sting was behind us. To be honest I had completely forgotten they were there.

"Maybe." Lucy replied.

"What about you Fairy Tail marks?"

"We already decided to cover them with clothing.

"What about Mitsu?"

"I wanna come!" Mitsu chanted.

"Well we brought clothing for her so I guess she is with us."

"So your going to violate a kid by dressing her up in sexy and VERY revealing clothing?"

"Yeah..."

"I wanna come"

"Shame on you!" Sting finished. Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's nearly night so we're going to get changed. You boys just mess around until we're ready."

**Also there is more of of this chapter but I'm not telling XD.**

**Again I am SOOOOO sorry and I promise that when I next update the chapters will be long and great!**

**-Saki-chan :3**

**Look out for the next chapter for An Unpredictable Tail though I just hope we don't update due to the fact that school is stressful.**


	6. The Secret Protector

**Saki: Hey guys back with the next chapter!**

**Gray: You guys stopped voting! So there will be no Lisanna points yet. VOTES ARE STILL THE SAME!**

**Wendy: Saki is very confused with the pole!**

**Lucy: There is HEAPS of stuff promised in this chapter.**

**Levy: Right. Wendy and Romeo need to go back to normal.**

**Gajeel: And Mitsu's 'secret' protecter.**

**Saki: Also I might (MIGHT) add some Laxana vs LaMi**

**Mira: As well as a bit of GraLu**

**Natsu: Thats a lot of stuff... Can you fit it in one chapter?**

**Saki: I HAVE TO!**

**Lucy: So this is going to be a long chapter?**

**Lisanna: She told me it's going to be the longest one yet!**

**Romeo: You really are the ONLY one who listens to what she says.**

**Wendy: Don't be mean Romeo-san!**

**Gray: It's true...**

**Juvia: Don't be mean Gray-sama!**

**Natsu: But-**

**Lucy: Shut it!**

**Saki: I'm offended... *Runs to emo corner* Nobody likes me...**

**Romeo: We were kidding!**

**Saki: I don't believe you!**

**Cana: Happy save us please...**

**Happy: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima NOT Saki!**

**Laxus: You guys are so mean...**

**Elfman: UNMANLY **

**Evergreen: THEY DONT CARE**

**Wendy: Elfgreen or Everman or Greenman or ElfEver or whatever you want to call ElfmanxEvergreen has been added!**

**Laxus: Your still mean.**

**Gray, Natsu and Romeo: WE DIDN'T MEAN IT!**

**Erza: Mean what?**

**Gray, Natsu and Romeo: RUN!**

**Mira: And with that we begin.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**Natsu POV**

We all waited for the girls to come out of the shop. Gray was getting really impatient so he tried to look through the window of the shop. I saw my chance to start a brawl with him.

"Pervert."

"I was just looking through the window."

"Yeah, and it just HAPPENS to be at the same time they are buying se-dud-tive clothing."

"You can't even say seductive properly."

"At least I'M not a pervert."

"Why you..." He lunged at me. I dodged and got ready to fight. "You gonna dodge all my attacks wimp?"

"You wish ice-princess"

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING" Somebody boomed from behind me. Ice-prick and I froze. I turned around. Scarlet hair was everywhere. I jumped over to Gray and we did our same old NO WE'RE GREAT! Act.

"No we're great!" We both chanted linking arms.

"Good." Lucy was holding bags of clothes and Mitsu was trying to steal all of it. When she saw me she instantly ran forward and jumped on my back. I sighed, she wasn't heavy but it meant that she was going to be chatting on for ages RIGHT INTO MY EAR.

"Did you buy the se-dud-tive clothing?" I asked

"Natsu it's called seductive not se-duc-tive and it means sexy." Lucy muttered to me.

"Hey I'm not stupid." I exclaimed defensively.

"Oh right, I'm sorry you have to have a brain to be stupid."

"Why are you being mean?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry I was kidding." She seemed to have forgotten we were talking already and was thinking about something else.

"What are you thinking about Luce?" I asked.

"The likely hood Mitsu's 'secret protecter' will arrive." She muttered.

"So is this plan going to work." I jumped. Sting was behind us. To be honest I had completely forgotten they were there.

"Maybe." Lucy replied.

"What about you Fairy Tail marks?"

"We already decided to cover them with clothing.

"What about Mitsu?"

"I wanna come!" Mitsu chanted.

"Well we brought clothing for her so I guess she is with us."

"So your going to violate a kid by dressing her up in sexy and VERY revealing clothing?"

"Yeah..."

"I wanna come"

"Shame on you!" Sting finished. Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's nearly night so we're going to get changed. You boys just mess around until we're ready."

* * *

**Wendy POV**

I squeezed Romeo as tight as I could. He wasn't moving so I sat up. Only to fall down again. My chest was heavy heavier then it had ever been before. Inside my head was woozy and I wasn't making my own decisions. I began to move to the other side of Romeo. I crawled up his body. He was trying to tell me to stop but the words weren't reaching my ears. I was about to reach his mouth when my head felt sore and my body felt heavy and I collapsed.

**Romeo POV**

Wend collapsed and I instantly sighed in relief. It wasn't that I didn't think she was nice or pretty. It was because tho was the weirdest situation I had ever been in. The fog began to completely clear and I found myself able to move again. As soon as the fog and smell was completely gone I felt my clothes completely fit me again. I looked down my body to see that I was my normal size. I glanced at Wendy, she was the same. I sighed from relief yet again. I shifted Wendy off me and I stood up and opened the window. I then moved Wendy to her bed and laid out some new clothes next to her. I changed into some knew clothes myself. **(They are just wearing the same 'after seven year time gap' clothes except ****Wendy's hair is out)**I waited for about four hours before Wendy woke up. The moment she saw me she blushed intensely and dived back into her pillow.

"GOMMEN ROMEO-SAN" She wailed into her pillow.

"Hey it's fine. Just put some better clothes on" I muttered turning away.

"H-hai" I continued to write down the update in the notebook. "Nee Romeo-san?"

"Hai?"

"Maybe we should stop for today. We have taken a lot in the past few hours."

"That is probably a good idea." I said as I finished writing.

"I'm changed." She told me. I turned around.

"No matter how many hours sleep I got today and I'm still exhausted."

"Hai" Wendy walked to the door. "I'm going to order some food." She left and I moved the the bed. This had been one hell of a day.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Erza Mitsu and I walked into the club in our seductive clothing. **(I'm not going to bother telling you what they look like since I'm not even sure myself. Just imagine Erza and Lucy in the clothes they wore at Cait Shelter (cat shelter..? Wendy's old guild) And Mitsu in something similar.) **We walked into the club we hoped would next be robbed. We all had our Fairy Tail marks covered and I was already feeling uncomfortable without it ordered us drinks. We sat there waiting for about an hour before they attacked. OUr guessing was accurate, this was the only EXTREMELY open and EXTREMELY popular club left in in town that hadn't been robbed.

"ALRIGHT! I WANT EVERYONE TO FREEZE!" A voice called from the door. I felt Mitsu grab onto the edge of my dress. I put a reassuring hand on her back. The music was paused and everyone turned to them.

"I want all the ladies over here NOW." Another voice called. We walked to the door among many other women.

"WHADDYA THING YOU DOING?" The first man called.

"I'm protecting these women here." A clear voice called. I glanced around one of the five captors body. There was a man in a white suit with green hair. He looked rather sober and he had one of his fists out. The women behind him both had blond hair. Not golden like mine but a gentle yellow. The man summoned a magic circle. Water surrounded him in streams. The first man to speak grinned.

"I heard a guild had been hired to stop us. Are you one of them?" He asked.

"No. I have no guild."

"Well then, nobody will miss you if I kill you"

**? POV**

I watched as a stream of yellow came from the captors hand. My eyes dashed to a particular little girl with purple hair. She had her head buried in the golden haired girls dress. I shifted my gaze to the fight again. The man with the water had been knocked over. He stood up.

"My name is Hakunota Ichiiru and you are?"

"I'm Murono Hitoki." He grinned. I heard a sigh. Then a whisper.

"I guess we'd better save this guy. Things never go right with Fairy Tail." I looked to the voice. The golden haired girl was whispering to her scarlet haired friend.

"Agreed." The red head whispered back. The first guy readied himself for another attack. He was about to blow when he got hit by the pure white hilt of a winged sword. The scarlet hairs clothes a-had changed to armour. The blond leapt into action summoning the celestial spirit known as 'Leo'. They left Mitsu behind. I internally growled at them. I growled out loud when I saw one of the guy grab her and hold a knife to her throat.

"Stop or the little girl gets it." I narrowed my eyes. **(Btw Saki looks like this: **Long black hair with natural purple highlights. Multi colour eyes (Left red right purple) moderately tall same height as Natsu, slender, slightly tanned, Black/Grey dress with unique yellow stripes. Arm things. Awesome black cloak with black buckles. Hair In two high plats on either side of her head. Very rarely out.** This is one of the lucky occasions where it is out) **She crept up to one of the men. She hit the side of his head effectively knocking him out. I stole his dagger as he fell. The whole room was frozen. I snuck up behind the man with Mitsu and slid the dagger silently across his neck until it was in position. I pressed it gently against his neck.

"Let her go or you get it." I muttered to him. He froze instantly dropping the knife he was holding. "Now let her go." He let go of Mitsu and she ran crying to the golden haired girl.

"LUCY-NEE!" Mitsu cried out. She whispered something in Lucy's ear and Lucy looked at me eyes wide. I heard the words and I raised my eyebrows. Mitsu calls me a _'secret __protector?' _I internally laughed, what a funny name for someone like me, someone paid to kill.

* * *

**Saki: I'm a badass ****assassin!**

**Natsu: Thats you?!**

**Saki: Yes. My OC is me XD where do you think I got my pen name from.**

**Mira: Also if you read Saki's other story An Unpredictable Tail you would know DB and she is having an argument with one of her friends on whether or not snuck is a word. She thinks it is and Saki agrees. So in your reviews please let Saki know if you agree!**

**Happy: That's all folks ;)**

**Natsu: R&R**

**Saki: BYE!**


	7. Protecting the Enemy

**Saki: OMG I WAS READING THROUGH MY REVIEWS AND I READ A BUNCh OF REVIEWS BY THE SAME PERSON AND I COULDN"T STOP SMILING.**

**Natsu: Who?**

**Saki: 4Eva Dreaming. PLease check out her story Stranded Love. Also she made me realise that I may have confused a bunch of you. **

**Mira: Chapter 5 was a very confusing time. **

**Gray: Saki was two lazy to make two separate chapters so there was two previews on the one chapter.**

**Saki: DON'T WORRY 4Eva-chan IT'S STILL NALU!**

**Laxus: Saki has two independent stories and one is GraLu.**

**Saki: AGAIN DON'T WORRY MY MAIN SHIP IS ALWAYS NALU!**

**Wendy: Sorry for any confusion.**

**Lisanna: *Cries* The votes will close when the next chapter goes up. HELP ME GUYS!**

**Saki: Oh yeah the votes changed. I DIDN'T MISS COUNT!**

**Gray: Thanks to 4Eva-san the votes are tied once more. Also she gave Saki a great idea for if you guys don't vote. But if you don't vote then Lisanna is good. Also as far as we're concerned-**

**Saki: I'm a badass assassin! **

**Gray: Yeah...**

**Saki: ALSO, nobody except 3 people know whether or not I'm going to be evil.**

**Mira: And who might those people be.**

**Saki: Me myself and I. And anybody else who can make me grin in a review... (if you think you can, review then give me a PM) to be honest you probably won't care...**

**Laxus: Saki has to take three people.**

**Saki: Right! I have to thank: 4Eva-chan, Rose-chan and DarkAndShadows. If you can remember In one of my chapter (Chapter 4 I believe) I said I was in trouble with my 'same as Rouge' magic issues.**

**Cana: Now thats over and done with...**

**Levy: Happy, the disclaimer.**

**Happy: Aye sir! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima not Saki.**

**Saki: Hai!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**? POV**

The man, Hitoki was frozen under the blade of the dagger. I couldn't help but wonder about what Mitsu had meant. I mean I know I often protected her, in fact I didn't even know why. I was just making it harder on myself. _Idiot. _

"Who are you?" Hitoki asked.

"What reason do I have to tell you?"

"Well you're about to kill me. I deserve that much."

"You deserve nothing. You capture and assault innocent women and you use little girls who want to help as ransom." Hitoki didn't say a word after that. He seemed to relax a bit.

"My life has been a good one hasn't it?" He cackled. The knife in my hand pressed further into his neck.

"Good. Then you'll have no regrets when you die." He went rigid again. I guess he expected me to get angry and show an opening.

"Stop." The red head was speaking. "There's no reason to kill him. We will take him to the magic council."

"I don't follow the rules of the magic council."

"Oh? Does that mean your from a dark guild?"

"Do I look like I'm from _any _guild?"

"So then are you an enemy?"

"That's for you to decide."

"Erza be careful"

"I am, Lucy" I noted the names.

"Are you going to hurt us."

"Don't know. Are you going to hurt me?" I asked leaving a thin shallow cut int Hitoki's neck before dropping him.

"Well I might have to." Erza said drawing a sword. I braced myself for a fight but Mitsu came running out and grabbed onto my dress.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Mitsu step aside."

"I owe her many debts and I trust her with my life." _You shouldn't. _I wanted to tell her that. But by now I really felt I couldn't hurt her. I nearly cursed under my breath.

"You might Mitsu but we have no relation to this girl."

"Please!" Mitsu cried. "Erza you were nice to mean what happened?" I turned around and kicked Hitoki. Erza blinked twice, then looked surprised at the sword in her hand.

"What...?"

"You were under the spell of the man Hitoki who uses hypnosis. He has figured a way to also form this magic into a physical form. As you saw when he attacked Ichiiru."

"So Erza nee-chan wasn't just being mean."

"No she wasn't"

"Who are you?"

"Is that the question of the day or something? Thats the seventh time I've been asked."

"Maybe things would get easier if you answer"

"Ah, but wheres the fun in that?"

"Don't you think Mitsu deserves to know?"

"She does. But what gives me reason to tell you." Erza didn't say anything.

"We are also protecting Mitsu. Is that a reason?" Lucy asked.

"It could be. But it doesn't settle with me sorry. But I'll tell you what, one of the people of the eight people your traveling with, including Mitsu, knows who I am. Very well in fact." They gave each other quizzical looks. "Well until next time." I prepared myself to leave. But I stopped. "Hey tell you what, my names Saki" I waved and left.

* * *

**Saki:I decided to make this short. Just to say I'M NOT DEAD. Also to introduce not so badass ****assassin me. But I'm still badass because I;m an assassin. XD**

**Natsu: Saki went over the votes and realised she got a much more votes than she realised.**

**Gray: Three all in fact.**

**Lisanna: So I might not be evil.**

**Saki: Depends how the votes swing after this chapter.**

**Levy: You never figured out ho to get that poll up...**

**Saki: I TRIED OK? GOD Your so demanding.  
**

**Laxus: Didn't you say something about DB?**

**Romeo: O.O somebody else listens to what she says!**

**Lucy: What about it?**

**Saki: Well since I'm finding it hard to think of ideas I was thinking I would ask you guys for ideas and I might bring in DB for some help. Just for the next chapter. Also, I wanted to say that I'm working on the new chapter of An Unpredictable Tail and the parody Unpredictable GraLu. Ive been busy because I've done this all today ^.^. I'm hope to get both of them up soon but an Unpredictable tail has to have heaps more then has to be checked, edited and added by DB so hold on. That is for all the people who read all my stories. **

**Mitsu: And how are you going to keep track of this in the future?**

**Saki: Oh yeah, I will be making a fanfic about all my fanfic's, How far I am into writing them. How long I estimate it will take and a date that it WILL be out by. (It may come out on that day.) So yeah. That will come soon. It will be under Fairy Tail because so far I'm not planning writing about anything else so yeah. Unless I get requests. Just guess if I have seen it :P.**

**Laxus: Did you just copy those two pieces of writing onto a word document so you can use it again?**

**Saki: Maybe...**

**Mitsu: R&R**

**Happy: Bring the next chapter closer.**

**Lisanna: SAVE ME!**

**Saki: Saki OUT :3**


	8. Pursuing the Protector Or the Enemy?

**Saki: Hi! **

**Natsu: Saki is sick so she decided she would try and update fast.**

**Saki: Unfortunately I have decided this will be another short chapter although I will try to make another chapter ASAP.**

**Natsu: Theres that word again!**

**Saki: Is there anybody else to talk to except you Natsu.**

**Natsu: Well in this chapter I'm kinda trapped with you so no.**

**Saki: But your an idiot.**

**Natsu: What about Lisanna? You never gave the readers time.**

**Saki: You shouldn't care but she may be good and bad. But I will give the readers until next week ;)**

**Natsu: You just don't want to decide. **

**Saki: It's a tie. HOW CAN IT BE A TIE! YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSED TO DECIDE FOR ME! :( :( :(**

**Natsu: Saki has gone insane. **

**Saki: Hey you guys! I'm going to post a new story which is going to be dedicated completely to Lilitraum. Lilitraum and I will be making a story together and I believe that she and I will do a tag team sort of thing where I post chapter then she post one of the chapters. BUt it's up to her. But thanks Lilitraum your an awesome reader!**

**Natsu. You would get others to say this stuff wouldn't you?**

**Saki: Yes. NOw because we have no Happy, Natsu would you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Natsu: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima not Saki.**

**Saki: Alright Natsu time for you and I to get trapped... Then hopefully get out!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

**Natsu POV**

We watched the girl, Saki, confront Erza in an intriguing conversation. I sighed as the attackers left the building shortly followed by this Saki girl. I was curious. Gray was looking at me with an expectant look. I realised he couldn't hear a thing.

"Erza is weak-minded and got hypnotised... I had to say that now because I'm going to regret it later. Anyway, that girls name was Saki, she was the one protecting Mitsu. Erza, in her hypnotised state, challenged this Saki girl. She then kicked the man behind her and the hypnosis connection broke. Then she told them that one of the eight of us-"

"Seven"

"Including Mitsu"

"Oh."

"Knows who she is."

"Well then it's gotta be Mitsu."

"Can't be, she said personally and Mitsu said that she normally leaves before Mitsu can ask anything."

"Oh."

"After telling them her name was Saki she left."

"Oh."

"You can stop saying that now..."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry."

"You said it again."

"Shut up."

**Sting POV**

Rouge and I watched as the girls dealt with the situation. The other guys were arguing next to us so we assumed it was ok to stay as we were. the girl and Erza where have a strange conversation. The purple midget ran in front of the girl crying about debts and stuff. The girl was about to leave.

"Tell you what, my names Saki." Rouge visibly stiffened and stayed that way until she left. I frowned at him but he didn't seem to notice. I faced back to the girls we were staring at each other.

**Rouge POV**

"It could be. But it doesn't settle with me sorry. But I'll tell you what, one of the people of the eight people your traveling with, including Mitsu, knows who I am. Very well in fact" My eyes widened. I forgot about Sting next to me. I just saw what was going on there. An image flash through my mind. A girl with black hair and purple highlights. Just like hers. In both now and the image one of her eyes was completely covered with a long fringe. The difference was the girl I was looking at now had cold, hard, and heartless eyes. Yet the girl from the image was smiling.

"Well until next time." She was about to leave. I didn't want her to go. I wanted to talk to her. Find out if she was the same person. Maybe Natsu-san or one of the others like Mitsu knew who she was.

"Hey tell you what, my names Saki" She waved and left. All hoped were lost of her not being the same person. I relaxed after I realised I had stiffened. I kept my cool because Sting was looking at me. What had changed. In the seven years since I had last seen her what had happened to make her so different. I couldn't take it. I jumped up and ran after her. I smelled Natsu-san chasing me and I knew Sting was going to leave me be. Just incase this had something to do with my pride. Relying on my memory of her smell I managed to follow her. I saw her leaning against a wall talking to a lacrima.

"Oi, Rouge what are we doing?"

"More like what are you doing. I'm lucky Sting didn't follow you because your his idol. I'm screwed if he follows me. Luckily he has more sense than somebody born with pink hair." I exclaimed.

"Hey! It's salmon." He corrected scratching his head. Suddenly he sniffed and looked up. He did so at the same time as Saki. some sort of magic barrier thing was about to fall on her.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard Natsu call from behind. He went to push her but the strange barrier fell on the both of them causing them both to be trapped in the strange blue barrier. It began to shift upwards and formed a full circle taking them both up. I was about to chase them but a mysterious portal appeared in the sky and the blue sphere disappeared with Saki and Natsu inside.

**Saki POV**

I watched as the idiot with the salmon hair whammed his fists into the edges of the barrier. "It's no use. I've been on one of these before. Magic doesn't work either. It gets sealed away. It's like in Edolas except those magic green balls don't work." I said raising an eyebrow.

"It's still is worth trying."

"It is not. How about you save you energy for when we break out of the cell we'll be in. Maybe the magic power seal will be weaker in there than it will be in here. So tell me, why do you have salmon hair?" I asked.

"THANK YOU!" I was instantly taken aback.

"Pardon?"

"Thank you! _Somebody _actually realises it's true colour!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Pinkie, why is it like that?"

"Whats the point of calling me Pinkie?"

"Don't no. Sounds better that Salmon-y. If your salmon-y you sound like a fish. So why is it like that."

"If I was a fish Happy would eat me. But I was born with it so I cant really do anything about it."

"Who's happy?"

"My exceed. Exceeds are-"

"I know what they are. I know all about edolas and stuff. Why not just dye it?"

"Don't really feel like it. So who are you?"

"My name is Saki Utsui."

"Why was that shadow dragon following you?"

"DRAGON?"

"No I mean that guy... ROUGE! That was his name!"

"Rouge..."

"What about him."

"Utsui is an assumed name." I began sighing "My real name is Saki Cheney."

"WHAT?"_  
_

"I spent seven years of my life growing up with Rouge. He's younger then me but only by a day. Apparently Skiadrum found us together so we assumed we were bother and sister. although when Skiadrum left we got separated. Haven't seen him in seven years. Didn't expect to find him here."

"What's up with the Mitsu thing? Why are you protecting her?"

"I'm not. Well I shouldn't be,"

"Huh?"

"A lot changed since I last saw Rouge things happened I went through experiences no life form wants to go through. And I know I changed. After all that I was a wreck. But somebody came, in the end I was trained as an assassin and I was asked to kill Mitsu. But there was one time, she as caught and terrified. I was hiding in the shadows waiting for the right moment, and she saw me. She looked at me with eyes I'll never forget and silently begged. I caved. I saved her. Once I started I never stopped. I assume you know most of it. But this is him. Trying to bring me back, this was the first mission he actually asked me to go alone on. Others killed I've seen that happen but I never have. I guess I can't. But this is him, trying to bring me back to ask me why she is still alive. But enough about me, you smell like a dragon. Tell me about it."

"I was raised by Igneel the mighty fire dragon." I laughed. He grinned at me. "At least you can smile." The sphere shook a bit and then the blackness we had been surfing it began to fade.

"Be careful we're here." To my shock the sphere didn't dissolve until we were in a strange cell. The walls laced in electrifying magic resistant coatings.

"Hello Saki You've been a very bed girl" The sphere dissolved and I instantly ran to the walls. I touched the edge of the room and an electric pulse ran through my body.

"There's no getting out now Saki. Time for you to wither away and die. There's no escaping this place" I knew that was true. We were trapped.

* * *

**Saki: I'M NOT EVIL!**

**Natsu: You knew that from the beginning.**

**Saki: True that. I ****didn't want to have killed somebody because then I would have had to go to the Magic Council Prison (MCP)**

**Natsu: It's still just us though.**

**Saki: Don't worry. We'll get back. Don't forget Rouge saw us disappear remember.**

**Natsu: YAY! He'll tell the others where we are.**

**Saki: I don't know. Maybe he won't they'll want to know why he was chasing me.**

**Natsu: BUT HE HAS TO.**

**Saki: Remember Lisanna votes close next week so get them in!**

**Natsu: Remember R&R, what does that even mean.**

**Saki: Read and review.**

**Natsu: Why ask them to read at the end of the chapter?**

**Saki: No idea. Maybe it means if you read you review. **

**Natsu: Strange.**

**Saki: F&F :3**

**Natsu: O.O WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?**

**Saki: Follow and Favourite *blinks innocently***

**Natsu: You are very weird.**

**Saki: Say them both! *glares***

**Natsu: No**

**Saki: *Cries in emo corner* You and Gray are so mean! If we see Erza again I'm going to get her to kill you.**

**Natsu: SORRY! R&R F&F.**

**Saki: Thanks for reading :3**

**Natsu: Hang on wait IF we see Erza again? Whats that supposed to mean? SAKI!  
**

**Saki: Saki OUT!**


	9. Switching Places with Lucy

**Saki: I know right now Natsu and I are captured but that's about to change.**

**Natsu: I never told you my name...**

**Saki: Yeah I noticed that as I was reading through it after I posted it -_-'**

**Natsu: Well then you'll have to have me tell you this chapter.**

**Saki: I might just say I know your name coz' I know stuff.**

**Natsu: Whatever.**

**Saki: PLease don't tell me your the only one AGAIN!**

**Natsu: Looks like it.**

**Saki: Nooooooo**

**Natsu: I'm offended.**

**Lucy: I think she meant that.**

**Saki: Lucy my saviour!**

**Natsu: But we're trapped alone, how is Luce here?**

**Lucy: Duh, I'm in this chapter. It says in the heading. Saki is starting to bring the story together.**

**Saki: I have to! Before I loose the plot line.**

**Lucy: Cool.**

**Saki: The summary was truthful. And you know what, it's a pretty good summary. So I took the 'I suck at summaries' thing off it XD.**

**Lucy: Now people are going to stop reading.**

**Saki: PLEASE DON'T! Natsu the disclaimer. (HAPPY COME BACK ****PLEASE****)**

**Natsu: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail NOT Saki.**

**Saki: See how I mixed up the order XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

**Natsu POV**

"Hey are you ok?" I asked as she fell after touching the wall.

"I'm fine" She said standing up.

"Hey I never told you my name."

"I know it."

"Then what is it?"

"Natsu Dragneel A.K.A Salamander."

"How do you know that?" She didn't reply. She just kept examining the walls. "Do you stalk me or something?"

"No. This was my last chance. I've been asked to kill before. But it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair on her. Not Mitsu. I've only had that order for a year."

"How is that related to my name?"

"She's a friend of yours." I got angry instantly.

"Who!?"

"They're still alive. Don't worry. She didn't deserve it. She'd already been through so much. And she was still smiling." I could hear it in her voice Saki was smiling to.

"Who?"

"Her name... I don't really want to say, but I'll tell you this her entails are L.H"

"L... Levy? No She is Levy Mcgarden. L... Lucy? Lucy Heartifilia! You were supposed to kill Lucy?"

"Guess you have a brain bigger than a peanut then."

"Why kill Lucy?"

"Or not."

"Why?"

"Because she is rich. And how did you fail to realise my insult." I was infuriated. Lucy, she tried to kill Lucy, _my _Lucy. And suddenly I was staring at the one and only red head Erza Scarlet.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. They were all giving me blank stares.

"Natsu nee-san?" Mitsu asked. "What happened to Lucy nii-chan?"

"What do you mean 'What happened to Luce?' She was with you guys"

"No Natsu-san you and her just switched places" Sting explained

"_What? _But that means Luce is in trouble."

"How did you switch Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I don't know. One minute I was talking to Saki the next I was talking to you guys."

"You mean you were trapped with the girl?" Gray asked.

"Yeah"

"Did she say anything about herself?" Erza asked. I thought about her story.

"No." It's her story. Her's to tell.

**Lucy POV**

"So how are we going to get Natsu back?" I asked.

"What do you mean? He's right-" The girl, Saki was there. "Here..."

"Where?"

"He was right where you are."

"Ah, so where is he now?"

"Does everyone in Fairy Tail lack the amount of brain cells to think?"

"Hey!"

"At least you can see when you are receiving an insult."

"What?"

"Never mind. It appears you have switched places with him."

"Oh. How?"

"If I had known that I would not still be here. It was easier with Natsu."

"Why?"

"Because I talked to him about stuff. Mind you he was very possessive when it came to you. If I can remember correctly when I was scanning his mind he called you _his _'Luce'" I felt my cheeks warm up. "Well instead of standing there impersonating a rose you could help me figure out how to get out of here." I blushed even harder then shook my head and went to examine the walls with her.

I reached out to touch it. "Don't." Saki instantly lashed out and grabbed my arm. "It'll shock you, trust me it _will _hurt."

"So if we can't touch the walls what do we do?"

"We wait."

"For how long?"

"Until I've cracked the code for the magic seal. then we escape."

"How long will that take?"

"Two days to half a year."

"WHAT?"

"The only other option we have is to wait for your friends to find you."

"What about you?"

"I'm of no use to you."

"We'll help you. Maybe not Sabertooth but Fairytail will."

"If anything it will be the other way around."

"What do you mean?"

"Three months tops. I've had to break out before."

"Oh" I replied, _What did she mean? Why would Sabertooth want to help more than Fairytail? _

"Give me some time. I'll try to be as quick as I can." I screamed as her body erupted in red flames but sudden;y they died down. She was in a black cloak. I couldn't see much of her clothes underneath. I could see the end of what looked like a dress. It was black and had a yellow rim and she was wearing black tights and black boots. She had a red string rapped around her neck which looped twice and then tied of in a bow to the right of her neck. Both ends of the string had golden bells that jingled whenever she moved. Her hair was still out and the fringe still covered her eye. She looked dazzling either way. She took of her coat revealing a dress. it hung around her neck and had random yet symmetrical yellow lines.

She handed me the cloak. "Use this as a pillow. Get some rest. This will take a while and it's the best I can do." I was stunned for a while before accepting the cloak and lying down. I folded it and laid my head on it. At least she was going to be nice.

* * *

**Wendy POV (A/N I bet you thought I forgot yeah hehehe... I might have...)**

I woke up early the next morning to rain pouring outside. I went into the bathroom to have a shower. I came out refreshed but when I looked over to Romeo's bed he was still asleep. I walked over to the pill basket only two bottles left. I took them out and examined them.

"How many left?" I looked up. Romeo was sitting upright.

"Two. The jobs nearly over."

"Thats a relief." After that he left and I heard the shower turn on. About three minutes later It turned of and Romeo came out. He was dressed in his usual attire.

"So shall we take the next one?"

"Hai. I'm kind of nervous. But it can't get any worse..."

"Jinx."

"Haha. anyway. I put one of the bottles back into the basket and the other I tipped out two pills. We swallowed them. At first nothing happened then Romeo had a tail and ears. Romeo had dog-like eyes and the next thing I new I was looking at a half Romeo half dog.

"W-Wendy... You have squirrel ears and a squirrel tail." **(A/N I wanted to make Wendy a dragon but it wouldn't fit in a room... and it didn't really suit Wendy's character)**

"Well your half dog." I fell backwards onto the bed only to wince because I landed on my tail. "Any second now I'm going to pass out and be normal again. I will be able to lie down and not die."

"Yeah I have a feeling we are going to have to wait a little longer."

**Six hour later**

"Change!" Romeo shouted at his tail. I giggled. "Whats so funny?"

"I'm not sure but last time I checked tails can't talk..."

"Shut up" And suddenly the room erupted in smoke.

"Oh no. Not again." But when the for cleared they were still their normal side and in fact the animalistic qualities were gone.

"Alright before we get all relieved we should take the next pills." Romeo exclaimed. He grabbed the notepad and wrote down animalistic qualities. I grabbed the last bottle of pills. We were about to take one when we received a knock on the door. I ran over and answered.

"Ah, hello. Are you the Fairy Tail wizards?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We have received a phone call for you.I glanced at Romeo. He put the bottle down and we went down to the desk on the ground floor. The man handed me a phone.

"Hello?"

"Wendy is that you?"

"Hai!"

"It's Carla. WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm on a job."

"Who with?"

"Romeo."

"Come home."

"Why?"

"Because there might be trouble with team Natsu. Lucy's gone missing."

"But our jobs nearly over."

"Then finish it in Magnolia and send the results."

"Ok. Bye Carla" I hung up.

"What's going on?"

"Pack your things and take the pills. We have to finish the job in Magnolia and send back the results Lucy-san has gone missing and they want our help. Cana's trying to find them and when she does she'll send us all out immediately. We'll take the pills as soon as we get back."

"Alright. Lets go."

* * *

**Saki: Three updates in a row! Now Natsu, let me see you complain!**

**...**

**Lucy: He's not here...**

**Saki: Wendy, Romeo?**

**...**

**Saki: Well at least your not an idiot.**

**Lucy: I'll take that as a complement.**

**Saki: The whole plot is coming together.**

**Wendy: Um... Excuse me Saki-san why bring us back to the guild.**

**Saki: WENDY!**

**Romeo: I'm here to!**

**Saki: OMG MY CLOSEST PERSON TO HAPPY!**

**Romeo: Thanks...? Answer her question.**

**Saki: you'll get the job done but it's going to take at least 6 chapters to do so. And then I want Wendy involved in the major plot line. I remember the plot line and I have something to go off! I'm not sure how I'm going to finish it but I know where I'm going. SO just wait for the update it'll come!**

**Saki: Romeo if you ****please.**

**Romeo: R&R F&F.**

**Wendy: Thank you for reading.**

**Lucy: Remember to vote by Thursday next week.**

**Saki: Thank you all. I'll try and update again tomorrow.**

**Wendy: She's trying really hard.**

**Saki: Saki OUT**


End file.
